parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
End Credits (Formely Opening Credits)
End Credits appear when movies have already finish. Gallery Cinderella1950mpaa.png|Cinderella (1950) Aliceinwonderland1951mpaa.png|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peterpan1953mpaa.png|Peter Pan (1953) Robinhooddisneympaa.png|Robin Hood (1973) Manyadventuresofwinniethepoohmpaa.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Muppetmoviempaa.png|The Muppet Movie (1979) Great muppet caper mpaa.png|The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Mickeychristmascarolmpaa.png|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) Muppetstakemanhattanmpaa.png|Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) 2014-10-04 October 2014 008.JPG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) October 2014 018.JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) October 2014 019.JPG|Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) Muppetchristmascarolmpaa.png|Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) October 2014 020.JPG|Trail Mix-Up (1993) 2014-10-04 October 2014 001.JPG|Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) casper mpaa.png|Casper (1995) Babe mpaa.png|Babe (1995) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|Toy Story (1995) Muppettreasureislandmpaa.png|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) October 2014 014.JPG|James and the Giant Peach (1996) Space jam mpaa.png|Space Jam (1996) Catsdontdancempaa.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Antz mpaa.png|Antz (1998) October 2014 008.JPG|A Bug's Life (1998) October 2014 027.JPG|The Prince of Egypt (1998) Muppetsfromspacempaa.png|Muppets from Space (1999) October 2014 006.JPG|Toy Story 2 (1999) Tiggermoviempaa.png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Chickenrunmpaa.png|Chicken Run (2000) Shrek mpaa.png|Shrek (2001) October 2014 016.JPG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 2014-10-04 October 2014 009.JPG|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) October 2014 005.JPG|Ice Age (2002) October 2014 029.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982, 2002 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 026.JPG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) October 2014 007.JPG|Treasure Planet (2002) Finding nemo mpaa.png|Finding Nemo (2003) Looney tunes bia mpaa.png|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Snapshot 9.png|Shrek 2 (2004) Calvyn's Pictures 021.JPG|The Incredibles (2004) Calvyn's Pictures 017.JPG|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) October 2014 025.JPG October 2014 022.JPG|Madagascar (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 027.JPG Calvyn's Pictures 025.JPG|Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 023.JPG|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 020.JPG|Chicken Little (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 034.JPG|Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 024.JPG|Cars (2006) October 2014 030.JPG|Open Season (2006) October 2014 024.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 033.JPG|Happy Feet (2006) Shrek 3 mpaa.png|Shrek the Third (2007) October 2014 033.JPG|Surf's Up (2007) Calvyn's Pictures 031.JPG|Ratatouille (2007) October 2014 001.JPG|Bee Movie (2007) 2014-10-04 October 2014 010.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) October 2014 021.JPG|Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Kung fu panda mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda (2008) Wall-e mpaa.png|WALL-E (2008) October 2014 003.JPG October 2014 023.JPG|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) bolt mpaa.png|Bolt (2008) October 2014 026.JPG October 2014 031.JPG super rhino mpaa.png|Super Rhino (2009) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Calvyn's Pictures 008.JPG|Up (2009) October 2014 004.JPG|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) October 2014 002.JPG|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Shrek 4 mpaa.png|Shrek Forever After (2010) SAM_0033.JPG|Toy Story 3 (2010) SAM_0034.JPG|Despicable Me (2010) SAM_0054.JPG|Megamind (2010) Calvyn's Pictures 018.JPG|Tangled (2010) October 2014 032.JPG SAM 0050.JPG|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 032.JPG|Rango (2011) 2014-10-04 October 2014 004.JPG|Hop (2011) SAM 0036.JPG|Rio (2011) Kung fu panda 2 mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) cars 2 mpaa.png|Cars 2 (2011) winnie the pooh mpaa.png|Winnie the Pooh (2011) ballad of nessie mpaa.png|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|The Smurfs (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007.JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|Puss in Boots (2011) October 2014 015.JPG|Happy Feet Two (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 015.JPG|Arthur Christmas (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 022.JPG|The Muppets (2011) Tintin mpaa.png|The Adventures in Tintin (2011) 2014-10-04 October 2014 005.JPG|Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 011.JPG|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 004.JPG|Brave (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 016.JPG|Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 014.JPG October 2014 028.JPG Calvyn's Pictures 003.JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|Paperman (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 012.JPG|Rise of the Guardians (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 035.JPG|Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|The Croods (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 012.JPG|Epic (2013) October 2014 012.JPG|Monsters University (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 006.JPG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 003.JPG|Turbo (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 029.JPG|The Smurfs 2 (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009.JPG Cloudy 2 mpaa.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) October 2014 017.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013 reissue) October 2014 009.JPG October 2014 013.JPG|Frozen (2013) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 007.JPG|The Lego Movie (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 005.JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 011.JPG|Rio 2 (2014) Hoodwinked mpaa.png|Hoodwinked! (2005) Hoodwinked 2 mpaa.png|Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) Tangled ever after mpaa.png|Tangled Ever After (2012) Pirates bom mpaa.png Meet the robinsons mpaa.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Jonah mpaa.png Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:�� Category:��